


Tourist Trapped

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: When awkward sibling hugs became serious.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Tourist Trapped

Awkward sibling hugs were- surprise, surprise- awkward. Except, there's a new sensation. Mabel smells like fresh cut grass and cinnamon and maybe a bit of grape jelly and for some strange reason Dipper's head is spinning.

He blames it on the fact that he spent most of the day fighting off a group of gnomes that wanted to kidnap Mabel. Anyone would feel weak from that and it has absolutely nothing to do with how Mabel breathes against his neck.

Or the way she smiles when she pulls away.

Or even when she tugs his hand to usher him into the Mystery Shack even though it leaves him a bit breathless. But that's from the dust in the air, of course.

"You tired?" Mabel asks as she sits in the chair in front of the cash register.

"Y-Yeah," he coughs, 'Yeah, I think so."

Mabel eyes him, but still smiles, "Thanks."

"For being tired?"

"No, dummy. For protecting me today."

"Oh," and he rubs the back of his neck while pretending he wasn't suddenly burning up, "Well, that's my job. I am your brother after all."

"I know and you're the best brother," she grins and rests her head against the table.

He feels winded.


End file.
